Angels
History The first Angel was born of the collective Faith of the mortal beings, as the first they amassed great power before creating more angels of their own image, they were known as "God". The orginal Angels were considered pure ''Angels. Overtime, as mortals fell and ascended to the Heavens the idea of ''pure ''Angels became diluted and the creation of ''pure ''Angels became a rarity. The new majorities are mortals ascended for holding and strengthening their Faith as their time in the mortal realms dwindled. With the growing number of “Impure” Angels, the “Pure” Angels that were there since birth have acquired distaste for those of impure creation and constantly shun the “impure”. This disgust is only amplified by the fact that “Pure” Angels have a much more potent magic, Holy Magic, while those of “impure” creation have much less potency. This separates the Angel Society between the two factions, “Pure” and “Impure”. The two warring factions are always clashing due to the segregation and racism that is undoubtedly part of everyday Angel Society. Of course there are those in each faction that look passed such labeling to attempt to mend Angel relations between the two. This approach has made little progress in the betterment of the Heavens, but it does not go unnoticed. Despite the categorization of the two factions, both entities can attain any of the given ranks of society. The only true difference is that those of Pure Creation have a head start versus that of the Impure creations. An ever expanding Angel Society eventually requires order lest it goes into chaos and this route was averted by an “Impure” Angel, Dionysus the Areopagite, who held no ill-will towards those of “Pure” origin. He acknowledged that they had a much stronger magical capability and connection with God, but did not ignore the potential of those of “Impure” birth and created a system of Nine Orders split into a Trinity Hierarchy. First Order: God's Confidants This Order consisted of some of the most powerful and devoted Angels of God’s Faith, Seraphim, Cherubim, and the Thrones. “Pure” and “Impure” alike can attain this rank and any of those below them. The First Order contains God’s Monarchy and Council, meaning this is where law is passed down to those of Heaven’s Court. Second Order: The Court of Heaven This order consists of the leading Angels and main military Chieftain Angels, Archangels and Potentate. They are the Enforcers and Leaders of God’s faithful servants. Any and all trials of Angel matters are discussed here. Third Order: The Ministry of Heaven This final Order consists of the remaining Angel populace, Erelim, Hashmallian, Malakim, and Ishim. The Angels live and work here, going about their daily lives. This is the heart of Angel Society where any and all Angels, even higher orders come to the Third Order to mingle. Hierarchy The Hierarchy of Angels is based on the collection of Faith; it is the only way to move up in Angel Society. Faith is an ambiguous source of power, a power that only Angels can feel and sense and in the end, collect. Faith is emitted by places of Holy or areas saturated in unconditional Faith left from those of long passed. Angels can come to these places and pray at the sacred sites to collect Faith. Faith can also be collected from answering the call of a prayer from a mortal being and upon completion of said prayer they are granted Faith due to said mortal’s prayer being answered. Prayers are accepted within the Third Order’s Hierarchy. Prayers can also be gathered by happenstance, meaning by those who were wandering the Mortal Realm. Becoming a Guardian Angel can also help with the collection of Faith despite it being looked down upon by the Angel Society. Fallen Angels also have the capability of earning Faith through any of the aforementioned means. Angel Ranking To determine one's rank, you must only look to their wings and its size. Twelve wings being the highest, whilst two being the lowest. The difference between each rank and power level is solely based on three things: personal training, years alive, and the most substantial and important focus, their Faith and collected Faith. The First Order '(NPC)' * '''Seraphim': The highest rank an Angel can attain. They have twelve wings and are the most attuned with Holy magic and are given a much greater physical boost than that of any other Angel rank. * Cherubim: They have ten wings and are more magically inclined than physical, but still boast a higher physical build than those Angels under them. * Thrones: Angels of pure Humility, Peace and Submission. They reside in the area of the cosmos where material form begins to take shape. The lower Hierarchy of Angels needs the Thrones to access God. Their being is a mass of Holy Magic that can take whatever form it wishes. The Dominions (NPC) * Archangel: The Leading Angels that regulate the duties of other angels and make known the commands of God. They have eight wings and are Masters in all things Magic and Physical prowess; strongest of the Dominion Angels. * Potentates: Warrior Angels against evil they defend the cosmos and Mortals. They fight against evil spirits who attempt to wreak chaos through the Mortal realms. They have six wings and are Angels of exceptional skill and talent; they are not to be trifled with. The Principalities (Playable) * Erelim: They are most well attuned to their Faith. They have four large wings and have advanced magical and physical prowess of equal measure. They are the top of the Principalities that on occasion lead small special operation teams of Hashmallim. * Hashmallim: They are specialized Angels that lead squads of Malakim into battle. They have four wings that boast High Magical and Physical prowess with their magic being more potent than those below them. They report directly to Erelim. * Malakim: They are the enforcers of the Angels and are usually what makes up most of the Legions of Angels due to their exceptional physical prowess, but the magical ability is just barely above Ishim. They are usually have two large wings and led by a Hashmallin. * Ishim: The lowest form of angel, they have two wings and boasting the lowest physical and Magical prowess. They make up the general populace of Heaven's Society. Sons and Daughters of God (Playable) * Fallen Angel: 'Angels that were cast out of Heaven for sinning or delving into Mortal pleasures (Sex, Alcohol, Gambling, etc.) with no way of accessing the Heavens again. Their Holy Magic is stripped of any magical boosts against the sinful, but still a decent damage multiplier to Demons and the like. Their physical prowess is determinate of their Rank and any training they partaked in. ** They are still blessed by the Heavens, but have reduced magical capabilities and Endurance based on the severity of the sin or exilement. There are also cases where the Fallen Angel is faced with more than just a power reduction, there are punishments befitting the severity of their sin. ** In some cases there are archived reports of sealed Fallen Angels, bound by chains that are said to be created by the some of the most powerful Angels, that restrict and limit their massive powers of Holy Energy and movement, sealed into ancient areas of their sin. Forced to face their sin in a never ending eternity. Of course this form of punishment is only for the most heinous Angels of Sin. ** Depending on said severity, a more physical punishment may be cast upon the damned. Extra '(Playable) * Guardian Angels (Cannot be standalone): Angels that have grown attach to a Mortal, but due to their Faith are not allowed to interact intimately with any Mortal for if they did they would be cast out of Heaven and branded a Fallen Angel. Power is dependent on rank. As a Guardian expect great scrutiny from other Angels. Consequently, becoming a Guardian Angel locks you out of Heaven until the term of contract has become null and void, by the Guarded's death or by broken contract between either party. * Half-Angel: They are blessed by the heavens and have all the Abilities of an Angel, with some exceptions; their abilities and talents are diluted in correlation with whatever the full Angel's rank was or is. Even if their parent Angel is of a decently high rank they cannot heal other Angels with their "Holy Flames" due to it being mixed. Half-Angels cannot manifest wings or Halos unless they are born with it, if they are born with them, they can't "hide" them. They are not capable of the same level of power as a Full Angel, usually peaking at the rank of Malakim with a rare, very rare, few exceptions edging into Hashmalim. They cannot access Heaven in any shape or form, unless killed. All Angels (excluding the aforementioned) are allowed free access in and out of Heaven. Of course, the only way to access Heaven is to go to a Church personally sponsored by Heaven or under a watchful guidance of a high ranking Angel. This also applies to Shrines and areas that are considered Holy by Angels of high ranking. The most skilled of Angels can create their own rifts. Regarding schooling in Osaka Gakuin, only ranks of Malakim and lower can attend school as for Hashmalim and higher, teachers. Fallen Angels can attend school depending on their previous Angel rank, with the added rank of Hashmalim due to how reduced in power they are from their exile. Inherent Magics Holy Magic inherently is far more effective against Demons and those with Malicious intent within their heart. Holy Magic works similar to most existing Magic, it can be trained to whatever the users liking, but with the added bonus of being far more effective against those of ill intent or Origins. Of course the severity of said “Ill intent” differs from person to person. All Angels are naturally inclined to support magic such as buffing and healing of self or Allies. They are of course no strangers to offensive magic; their staple abilities consisting of Flames of the most pure, Holy Flames, and control of the Lord’s Divine Light. Holy Flames: Heals Angels and are rendered harmless against pure-hearted mortals. On a more offensive scale; Demonic beings or mortals with heavy malicious intent are affected greatly by these flames. A neutral party that is neither Malicious nor Benevolent will be relatively unaffected aside from mild warmth. In the simplest of terms, if an apparent Sin has stained their being it will and can damge them, regardless of their original intention of said sin. Divine Light: Unlike Holy Flames, Divine Light does not distinguish Benevolent, Malicious, or Neutral parties its light smites all who oppose the users wishes. Like most abilities of Angels they’re extremely effective against Demons and the like. Divine Light works like malleable energy, able to turn into any weapon the Angels desire or focused more like burst or stream of energy. The effectiveness of their magical abilities is determined by the users competency from years of practice and use. Angel wings and halos are created from the inherent magical energies in heaven, which closely mirror those on Earth unlike those of Hell. In layman terms; they can be easily manifested at behest of the user without loss of potency or effectiveness as they are purely cosmetic. Faith/Magic Relationship Magic at the very core is the precipice of collected and converted Faith. Faith is a very powerful energy that is collected to increase an Angel's capabilities. This Source of Power not only fuels Angels magical Capabilities, but Physical as well. Faith is obtained and converted into two forms: the Spiritual and Physical Energy. The Spiritual Energy is used to power anything and everything to do with magic and its effects. (Intensity, Reserves, etc.) Physical Energy is imbued into the Angel's physical form increasing their strength and bodily capabilities. (Endurance, Stamina, etc.) Each Angel Rank has a Faith Cap; Faith Cap is the limited capabilities of each Angelic Rank. These Faith Caps are the culmination of their life force. Upon each Angel Evolution that Life Force is strengthened increasing their Magical Abilities and Physical Capabilities, permanently. Despite the permanency of this it can be broken. If an Angel pushes themselves too hard they can faint from exhaustion, but if they continue to ignore the need to rest they can tap into their Life Force a drain it, but once that life force is drained they devolve. Example; If an Angel is of Malakim rank they would devolve into Ishim Rank, but if they do that from Ishim, they die. Things to Note * ' '''All Angels in the Principalities are individuals and are not required to be part of the military power, they are mentioned to denote their Ranks and Power. * Per transcendence an Angel's capabilities are multiplied. * Due to how Faith and Angel Hierarchy are presented, representatives of the Heavenly Virtues fall under the category "The Dominions" and higher, in which case are unplayable. Of course, one could be aligned with a Virtue, but cannot represent it. '''TBC'Category:Lore